


"The Phoenix Witch is kind, isn't she?"

by xgelatinex



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Danger Days AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Pre-Fabulous Killjoys Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgelatinex/pseuds/xgelatinex
Summary: Set before meeting The Girl. This fic shows you why you should believe in the Phoenix Witch.
Relationships: Party Poison (Danger Days)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	"The Phoenix Witch is kind, isn't she?"

**Author's Note:**

> Y/k/n = Your Killjoy Name :)

I believe in the Phoenix Witch. I really do. 

It had been too hot that morning but waking up drenched in sweat was nothing new out here in the zones. Waking up drenched but next to someone was another story though. Receiving calls from Dr. D was also part of it. For the most part they were just the usual. Scouting the borders for dracs on the look out for killjoys, supply runs, and helping another runaway get on their feet. 

Kobra was the first one up. He always has been an early bird. I tried to ask him about it during breakfast but he just shrugged and blamed it on the fact that one needs to be up early and vigilant out here. Party laughed and said that anyone who would be dumb enough to come at least 20 meters close to the diner would be dusted by his brother. Jet and I laughed. Party always wakes up after his brother and then he wakes me up. Sometimes Jet would come before us but never after Ghoul. Ghoul was always up last. Annoyance written on his face every morning like he hasn't done this for the past 5 years I've known him. "I will never get used to it," He said. He would flip Party off when he greets him "Good morning, Sunshine" but smile at me when I would say the same. 

We ate the only thing available which was some old ass fucking power pup. I can still hear Party poking fun at me the first time I was forced to eat the damned thing, "Can't be picky in the desert, princess. It tastes like sand but sand gets in everywhere here" he said, but I stared him down, ate a spoonful and didn't break eye contact till I swallowed it. I just got out of Battery City, whatever they give me is better than staying there. In Battery City, you're alive and dead at the same time. 

Years later he said that that was the moment he knew I was it. His favorite record. But what really cemented that thought in his head, he said, was the first time they made me come with them to scout the borders, Show Pony said there's probably 5. When we got to the place there were 8, too many than the usual. Party shot one and gave me their gun, "Go kick some ass, y/k/n. Just like we taught you. You got this". We got out unscathed. 8 guns and several cans of power pup richer. Party joked that his heart grew 3 sizes that day. We laughed and Ghoul insisted we blast Mad Gear and Missile kid to celebrate. 

This day was different though. Dr. D called and said it was just a simple scouting with maybe 3-4 dracs. It was nearing the afternoon at that point. Party benched me since I got injured 2 days before. He was so angry, angrier than I've ever seen him. "You're an idiot" he said "What was that stunt you pulled? You we're inside their car, y/k/n!". I said I understood his frustration but that runaway needed help. He looked at me in disbelief but with a hint of empathy. I said "You know you would've done the same". We made up and that was that. Never mentioned again but we both knew we were thinking the same thing. We loved each other but were afraid to voice it out. Nothing more than a mutual understanding. 

I tried to go with them that day, I really did. I was too weak to even stand, I'd be nothing more than a hindrance out there. They'd be in more danger if I were to go with them. The sun was still up when they left. It was setting when I took a peak outside an hour later, they should've been back then. It was a simple scouting. But that day was different. I went back to bed and took a nap, I needed to rest anyway and the painkillers Jet gave me was making me drowsy. 

It wasn't long till I felt the bed shift. They were back, finally. More importantly, He was back. "Party?" I said. "Yeah.. I'm here." he said "How was your day? How's your leg?" I didn't look back when he ghosted his fingertips over my bandaged injury, I was so tired. Still half asleep but conscious enough to understand him. He sounded tired. "It was fine, I was waiting for you guys. That scouting took way too long" I said "And my leg doesn't hurt anymore, thanks for asking". "Yeah, there were more dracs than we expected." he replied, his voice getting quiet. 

After a long pause he said "The Phoenix Witch is so kind isn't she?" I nodded in agreement "Yeah, delivering all those letters to those who got left behind. Sometimes I wonder what other deeds she does for us and for the dusted." He hummed in response. There was a long pause again then he said "I love you, y/k/n. You do know that right?" he was sounding a little bit too tired, I could hear his voice getting weak, something was wrong. "Are you okay, Party? You sound different" I told him. He said he was fine then his arm tightened around me. "You love me too right? I wasn't imagining all of it?" He sounded scared and unsure. I hummed in agreement. I was so tired, fuck the painkillers. I would've said I loved him back if not for them. "Alright, no backsies." After a while he said "Go back to sleep." I hummed and closed my eyes then I was out. 

And then the next morning happened. I woke up to noises in the dining area. I was confused, why didn't Party wake me up? I made nothing out of it thinking he was just being his kind self and let me rest because of my injury. I yawned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I walked towards the commotion and noticed them getting quieter. "Hey guys, good morning!" I said. Their faces were not unfamiliar. I've seen those eyes before. They looked at me like that when they first rescued me. It was pity. It was sadness. There was something different though. There was grief. 

Kobra went out of the diner with his head down. Ghoul was seated in a booth near the window and he was looking outside. He was wiping his face. I called his name but he wouldn't look at me. I couldn't see what he was looking at so I took a step forward to get a better view when Jet approached me. "Y/k/n..." he said. I looked at him and upon closer look his eyes looked swollen and red. He looked tired. "What's Ghoul looking at outside?" I asked. "Y/k/n, why don't you sit down first?" he said. "Where's Party? Why didn't he wake me up?" I said. "Why do you look like that?" I asked as I put my hands against his cheeks and he closed his eyes. And then the all too familiar static of the Dr.'s Radio filled the diner. I turned towards it. 

"Bad news from the zones, crash kids. It is with a heavy heart that I would even have to deliver this to all of you. Party Poison got dusted last night between 3 and 4. Remember to shoot the sky with your rays to make noise. Write your letters for the Phoenix Witch. Words are gasoline, motorbabies. The static may have gotten to him but he will echo in the desert forever." he paused "And y/k/n, I'm so sorry, sweetheart" 

I couldn't speak. I couldn't form the words I needed to say. Did the Dr. say "last night"? That can't be right. I turned my head towards Jet but he couldn't look at me. I looked behind him, Ghoul had his face in his hands now. I notice Jet stir, he had something in his hands. I looked down and he was holding something that was all too familiar. It was his mask. I swatted his hands away and ran towards the doors to Kobra. "Y/K/N! wait!" Jet called out but I ignored him. Kobra was kneeling beside him, he was covered by a white sheet, a stark contrast from his colorful clothes. His scarlet red hair. Kobra Kid lifted up his gaze towards me. He wasn't wearing his shades. I could see his tear stained face clearly. I tried walking towards them. Him. But I collapsed on the sand and cried. All the emotions that were bubbling up since I woke up without him beside me that morning. 

I believe in the Phoenix Witch. She's real, she hears us. She let me be with him one last time. She gave me one last chance to say it back to him and I blew it so I will keep writing 'i love you too' to Party Poison everyday because I know he will get them. The Phoenix Witch is indeed kind.


End file.
